Duty's Call The Glorfindel Chronicles:Tale 3
by Devaeriel
Summary: Four years after the events in Future's Hope Glorfindel begins training Estel after over coming a bitter internal battle


Duty's Call

The Glorfindel Chronicles: Tale III (Third Age)

By Devaeriel

Glorfindel, once of Gondolin now Steward of Rivendell sat curled on the couch in his lavish quarters. The sound of rushing water from the falls soothed a soul that was deceptively restless beneath the austere exterior of one of the First born. He closed the scroll he'd been reading with a sigh, and his gaze drifted towards the trees in the valley around Rivendell. The very air was changing; it was as if it was holding its breath, waiting for the end. Autumn had come to the Elven Enclave. His ever present duty was beginning to nudge at him. It was almost time to begin grooming the young King of Gondor to take up his heritage.

Almost, but Glorfindel wasn't ready. And that amused the Elven Lord not at all. He had watched the child grow, been there and nurtured him all through the first stages of his childhood. He hadn't realised how quickly Estel would grow. Gone was the toddling shadow that had followed Glorfindel everywhere. He was now a robust child of six, and where ever mischief was hiding Estel was sure to find it. Pride infused the Elf, almost as if somehow Estel had become his, taking a place in his heart that would have been reserved for the children he might have conceived if his love for Idril had blossomed.

Glorfindel stood and paced to the edge of his balcony. Waiting was growing difficult, and yet in his long life he had learned the lessons of patience. He took in a deep breath to steady himself, as he had many times in the past. A small smile curved his lips. Elrond was wont to say that of the two of them, Glorfindel had the understanding and the compassion for the human race that went beyond even he, who was descended from mortals. Perhaps he did; the destruction of Gondolin and the flight to safety had taught him many things about Elf kind and Human kind. Till he'd met Tuor he'd held that humans were the weaker race. The man's strength had made him change his mind of the respect due to the mortals.

It was then that the fight against Evil had not just become about defeating Morgoth, or protecting the land or the Elves birth right. For him it had become about protecting the people of Middle Earth. Perhaps it was this that had made him embrace the human refugees in Rivendell. To offer his wisdom and teaching. To pass on his legacy to Middle Earth to one could succeed. He believed that Estel would bring about changes that would shape the world for the future. And if his influence on Estel's education was the only way the world would remember him, and the Elves then so be it.

Glorfindel lent himself to the nature around him, absorbing it, letting it wash over him to still the unease. He laughed as a cool breeze twined around him, caressing his hair, and fluttering at his robes. To find peace was to open himself up to the joy that was still left in the world. He had to keep focused on that, there would always be a little bit of wonder no matter how dark things seemed.

He brushed a hand through his long blonde hair, settling it back into it place, laughing again as the wind threatened to displace it again before turning and heading back inside. A visitor to Rivendell wouldn't be able to tell where outdoors and indoors left off, so cunningly crafted and blended within the trees were the buildings of the Elves. He stopped in the door way as he sensed another presence in his quarters. Another smile graced his lips, he hadn't felt her entrance but since she was a regular guest and he felt no threat it wasn't impossible that she could enter undetected. Especially since he had been preoccupied.

"My Lady Gilraen," He took her cool hands in his as he greeted her. Her beauty never ceased to amaze him, even amongst Elven kind she stood out. To him her only rival would be Arwen Undómiel, who still dwelt amongst her grandmother's folk in Lothlorien.

She bowed her head against his regard, the slight flush on her cheeks the only outward sign of her discomfort, "My Lord Glorfindel. I beg your pardon for entering unannounced but I have a favour to beg of you."

Glorfindel placed a long graceful finger under her chin and brought her eyes up to meet his, "You are always welcome in here Milady, after all this time you should know that. Now what is it you would ask of me?" He clasped her hand and led her towards the couch, settling them both before allowing her to reply.

"It's Ara….Estel milord. I worry for him, again this morning he has disappeared. He has taken to following Elrohir and Elladan. Trying to copy everything they do. I am afraid he will find trouble before too long. "Her hand clutched at his, the strength belaying her fragile appearance. He gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I will find him for you Gilraen. I was thinking this morning that it was time to begin his instruction. In Elven children we would not even contemplate it for many more years but….he is growing so fast and his task is so heavy that his preparations must begin young." He stirred, battling with his own distress. Settling and surprised when she caressed his face.

"What is it Glorfindel? You hesitate, and I would never have believed I would live to see the day when any Elf Lord and especially one as renowned as yourself would falter on his set task." Her voice was soft, and understanding, the very manner of concern that had led him to confide in her many times in the past four years. He burdened her with thoughts and feelings that he wouldn't even think to confess to Lord Elrond.

"To set Estel on his path now will steal his childhood. I grieve for the need, all children whether Human, Elven, Dwarf or Hobbit should be allowed the small wonder of a youth unburdened by darkness."

Her hand traced the tip of his ear and stilled once again on the curve of his cheek, he pressed into the touch, "Glorfindel, we must. I also grieve for my child and the weight he must carry in this life. But as you say the children have a right to life without blight. For this to happen one must sacrifice the life he wishes to beat back the encroaching night. A King of Gondor must come to the throne before Sauron can be defeated. No one destined for great things can escape the need of sacrifice." She turned his face so he looked her in the eyes, "You of all people should understand all of this."

Glorfindel closed his eyes, though he was sure his weakness showed to one who knew him as Gilraen had come to. "Oh I understand." He whispered softly, "All too well and that is perhaps why I hesitate to condemn another to the heartbreak."

They remained silent for many long moments before Glorfindel regretfully stirred and straightened. He touched her cheek with gratitude for her comfort. Truthfully it should have been the other way around. She carried the burden of knowledge about her son. "Forgive me my selfishness Gilraen. It is I that should be consoling you as to the nature of our duty. Your bravery in this hour shames me."

"Nay my lord. You should feel no shame on my behalf. I bear this as I must, as I always have and your companionship has eased my pain and given me strength to go on. I am not brave; nay indeed it is more resignation and acceptance that governs my thoughts and actions." She stood, her hand lingering in his, "This is one more battle in a long succession of wars. As you, I am tired of fighting, but who else will if we do not?"

He brought her hand to his lips, and pressed a kiss to her palm. "So it must be. I thank you _ brennil nîn _. Your words have brought clarity and purpose."

She bowed her head and left as he began his preparations to find the truant Estel. He changed from his long flowing robes and into the green and brown hunting garb favoured by their Mirkwood kin. And then armed himself; a frown creasing his eternally youthful features when his hand reached for his sword to find it gone. His urgency increased, no elf would ever steal from another so it could only be one person who had taken his sword. Estel had permission to come and go from his rooms whenever he would like. Glorfindel was amazed that the small boy could have managed to lift the heavy weapon. He groaned when he thought of the one way the child could have carried it, as he imagined the nicks and chips the blade would hold he could only guess the Elven metal smiths would not be pleased when he brought it to them for repair. He strode out of his quarters securing his quiver of arrows to his back.

"My Lord Glorfindel, will you require Aloise brought to you?"

He shook his head at his servant, "No Lómóril, I will track the boy a foot."

The other elf bowed, "Very well my Lord. I have packed your travel bag with food enough for two. I have no doubt that Estel will be famished when you find him."

Glorfindel took the bag and slung it over his back, securing it so that he could still reach his weapons," Thank you Lómóril, I believe that is the nature of all children. To be eternally hungry."

He watched his friend and servant return to his quarters, no doubt to tidy up some non existent mess, and then began his search. If the boy had taken to following Elrohir and Elladan, then he would have wandered each inch of Rivendell. The twin Elves were Rangers of the Dúnedain. It was natural that Estel be drawn to the twins; they understood the world that Estel had been born into as well as the world he was growing up in. They were the oldest children of Lord Elrond who acted as Estel's foster father. It was natural for the youngster to want to do what his 'brothers' were doing.

For a brief moment Glorfindel paused as a flash of insight danced before his vision. Once it was gone he nodded, it was fitting that the twins would ally themselves with Aragorn during his quest for Kingship. He picked up his pace, running through the trees, his eyes scanning each blade of grass and each branch. A slight sound behind him made him reach for his sword, as he whirled around to face the danger, at the last moment he remembered he didn't wear his sword and his hand flicked to his knives.

He acted faster than he thought and before he knew it he had one dark haired peredhil backed up against a tree with his blade at his throat. The young Elf's eyes were wide and with a disgusted sound Glorfindel stepped back from Elladan, the sound of laughter made him pin Elrohir, whom stood slightly back in the trees, with a hard gaze, but that did not still the second Peredhil's mirth.

Both shifted nervously under his regard but all he said was "Careless." They flushed with shame, a most unusual reaction in elves but then none could judge the peredhil by the same standards. He sheathed his knives as he waited for them to compose themselves.

"I believe that you gentlemen need to refresh yourselves with the training you received at my hands." They both nodded at the rebuke, to respond would have been considered the height of bad manners amongst elves. "Now have you seen Estel this morning?"

"Not since sunrise Milord. He made move to follow us as we prepared to trek into the wilds. We sent him back onto Rivendell. He promised us he would return straight to his lessons with Father," replied Elrohir.

"If you are our here searching Glorfindel, I take it, it means he never returned, 'interjected Elladan as Glorfindel's disapproval registered on his face.

"It is so, The Lady Gilraen sent me out, after he failed to return. She fears he has found trouble." He took a breath, his exasperation with the two young elves clearly visible. They had been two of his brightest most promising students. Yet in their hearts they hadn't yet connected with their duty. Life was still purely a game for them, despite them witnessing the harsh side out on their treks with the Rangers. "You both know how important young Estel is. To Middle Earth, to all of us. Most importantly of all, he is a young boy, dear to so many hearts, and you've let him wander the forests of Rivendell unaccompanied. You will help me look for him."

It was not a request, it was an order. And like all the warriors of Imladris they followed his command without question despite barely hiding the disappointment at his scolding. He motioned for them to take the opposite way as he again sped off towards the Falls. He stopped once or twice in his travels to listen to the trees and the world around him. So far there had not been any sign of the youngster. That spoke volumes about the child's intelligence. He'd had no formal training, and Glorfindel was positive that he'd come this way, just from the indications the animals were giving him, and yet he'd covered his tracks, despite carrying the weight of a sword that was miles too big for him.

It was the sound of steel hitting rock, and yells of fear and anger that gave him his first indications of where the boy was. He held still as he analysed the situation with his senses. To rush in was to die, or to kill the one he hoped to protect. He scrambled nimbly up a mound of rocks which over looked the clearing where the noises of battle were coming from. He lay flat, and what he saw filled him with horror. Two Orcs were descending on a small figure that had fallen, the shape of a sword lying next to the child's hand. Glorfindel's reaction was automatic, unthinking, his bow was in his hand and he was firing off arrows. One fell to the ground but the other kept moving so he fired another round until that Orc slumped to the ground. Without wasting another moment Glorfindel slid from the rocks and was flying into the clearing, gathering up the little boy into his arms.

And the moment Estel felt his arms around him, the little warrior dissolved and the sobs of a frightened child filled the air. Glorfindel sank to the ground, Estel cradled in his arms like a baby, and he murmured soothing words into the panicked child's ears, rocking him, and easing away his fear. He held him tightly, afraid to let the young one go, remembering the only other time he'd held a child as they wept in fear. The night Gondolin had fallen and that boy had been Eärendil

And now he knew that the enemies of Gondor wouldn't rest until the Heir of Isildur was discover, and murdered. The Elf's blue eyes hardened, and his resolve firmed. Fate wouldn't allow the boy a normal childhood, and this attack by Orcs strengthened the need for his training to begin, but Glorfindel swore that he would make as much of it as fun for the boy as he could . He could afford to treat the teachings as a game for awhile. After all it had done Elrond's twins no harm.

When Estel had settled, he stroked backed the boy's hair and brought the boy's red, tear stained eyes to meet his. "Everything is all right now _hen_. I am here; and I won't let anything hurt you. I promise."

He wiped the boy's eyes with his sleeve, "Estel, it is much too dangerous for you to leave the borders of Imladris on your own. _Yrch _do not discriminate between adults and children. To them we are all to be destroyed." He looked earnestly into those steel grey eyes, his face grave and squeezed Estel's shoulder in an effort to get his message across, "In fact leaving the grounds of the compound itself is too risky. I want you to promise me that you will not wander without myself or one of the twins with you.

He saw the defiance clearly in Aragorn's eyes and he waited for the rebellious words but they never came. The child's shoulders slumped and he nodded his acquiesces in a defeated way. Glorfindel ached for him, the knowledge that he didn't quite fit in with the Elves, that he was somehow different, bright in those grey orbs.

"I know you want to follow the twins on their adventures, but _ hen nîn _what they do is far too dangerous for a boy of six. You must have years of training."

When the boy nodded and then straightened in his lap he let him go, and helped him to stand before pushing himself to his feet. He walked over to where his sword lay and picked it up, examining it for nicks before sheathing it. "Tomorrow your lessons with me will begin after your studies with Lord Elrond conclude."

A tentative smile, a bit wobbly around the edges, was all the reply he received. The boy had received a fright that only comfort and love would help him over come it. "Come small one we will go back into Rivendell. Lómóril has prepared a feast for us, and I know just the place we can hide and eat it."

He shifted the positions of his weapons and crouched, motioning for Estel to climb upon his back. His stood settling the child comfortably. Estel had managed to wander this far, but there had been lots of excitement and fear. The boy needed a rest before attempting to walk the long miles back. Estel clutched him around the neck as he began to run through the trees. The small body was taut and stiff, the fear still lingering so Glorfindel began to sing. His voice fair, clear and mellow.

Halfway through the epic song he heard Estel's tentative query,"Who is the lady you sing about?"

"Lúthien Tinúviel, one of the greatest Elves in the history of this world." Glorfindel replied with reverence.

"Will you tell me the story Glorfy?" Glorfindel hid his amusement as Estel used the nickname he'd been dubbed with when the boy hadn't been able to pronounce the difficult Elvish names.

"Certainly, young one. The song tells of the meeting between Beren son of Barahir and Lúthien Tinúviel, the daughter of Thingol, one of the most renowned Kings of Elves on Middle Earth."

He didn't even pause in the telling when Elrohir and Elladan slip silently beside them and joined their trek. This time they'd identified themselves not wishing to startle a deadly reaction from Glorfindel twice in one day. Their relief was palatable when they noticed the burden Glorfindel bore on his back.

The only noise as they ran back was the musical sound of Glorfindel's voice, as he concluded the tale of Beren and Lúthien. Once they reached the borders of Imladris they relaxed, and the twins began to chat easily with Estel, telling their own tales and stories. Glorfindel led them to an isolated grotto, the dwellings visible in the distance and shared out the delicacies that Lómóril had prepared for them.

One they finished their meal Glorfindel stretched out in the grass, his hands behind his head, basking in the sun as he watched Estel play. For the first time he concentrated on watching the way Estel moved and his co-ordination. It would help him in finding the right style of training and where to begin. The sun lulled him into a mediative state, so much so he yelped as the breath left his body in a whoosh as Estel jumped in the middle of his stomach.

Once he recovered his breath he leapt to his feet and gave chase, the boy giggling as he fled. It would have been easy to catch Estel but Glorfindel made a game of letting Estel escape his clutches. The two peredhil were laughing and cheering on the young human till Glorfindel scooped the boy up in his arms and spun around as the child squealed.

_'Oh yes, by the Valar I promise to protect you which ever way I might.'_ Glorfindel set the boy on his feet with a laugh, "Close your eyes and count to ten. When you open your eyes you must try to find us…for the twins will also join the fray. I want you to look around at all the signs nature may give you to our positions."

The afternoon was spent at play, Glorfindel felt his spirit rise as he hid, as he chased. Estel succeeded in finding them maybe one time in five. Each time Glorfindel or the twins pointed out a sign that had been left behind he learned and looked for it the next time. By the time the sun began to descend, the boy was dozing against Glorfindel's chest, exhausted from the lessons. If the Elves could have felt tired, they would have been worn down by the boy's enthusiasm.

They began the walk back to Rivendell, Estel cradled against Glorfindel. Elrohir and Elladan would provide any protection needed if trouble found them this far into the boundaries of the Elven Enclave. When they reached the safety of the city Glorfindel handed the sleeping child into the arms of his mother, who cradled him close, the look of relief and gratitude warming Glorfindel. He touched her hand in acknowledgement before heading towards his liege's quarters.

Elrond was facing away from the doorway, but the Peredhil Lord would have sensed his entrance. "You have news?"

"Aye Elrond, and none of it good," Glorfindel helped himself to the wine, that Elrond indicated on the table. He sipped his goblet as he gathered his thoughts. "The Enemy is waking, as we believed he would when the destined Heir was born. He seems to be seeking though we know he can not be sure the heir lives. There were Orcs in the forests just beyond our borders. The will not return to report to their master."

Elrond's face, like the brief handful of times when he was worried or fearful, showed his mortal heritage. "And my adoptive charge? Was he hurt?"

'No, just badly frightened. I do believe that he will not wander as he did today."

The Master of Rivendell relaxed slightly, though he gave his seneschal a questioningly look. "You have decided then, to set him on his path?"

Glorfindel took another sip of his wine before setting the goblet down carefully on the table. He moved to stand next to his friend and lord, "He was already set on that path from birth. I have decided to begin arming him for the journey. It is time, it took seeing the Orcs attack him to make me realise that. It was I who faltered; I will not do so again."

Glorfindel was startled by the rich baritone laugh from the Master of Imladris, as he clasped the golden haired Elf shoulders, "Glorfindel, old friend. You are too hard on yourself. You have taken the right steps at the right time. Never doubt that." Elrond clapped his shoulder again, "All that we learned today is that the Enemy will never rest despite having knowledge that the descendants of Isildur are dead."

There was nothing more to say, and from the way Elrond stood Glorfindel realised that the subject was closed. They stood, watching the stars, the cool night breeze dancing with Glorfindel's hair once again. He closed his eyes, and sighed. "I will leave you my lord. I have things to attend."

He waited for Elrond's gesture of dismissal, ignoring the amusement etched onto the other's face and headed towards the Lady Gilraen's rooms. He gave a whisper of a knock, but she must have been expecting him for the door opened immediately. He stepped over the threshold and took her hands in his, "How is he?"

"Sleeping," She stepped forward and slid her arms around him, his closed around her. He felt her trembling, so he stroked her hair, in a gesture similar to what he'd calmed her son with.

" _Brennil nîn _, he is safe now. There is nothing to endanger him here."

He wiped her eyes like he'd wiped Aragorn's though she was too regal, too collected to sob. Only he would see her tears like he'd seen her grief and her joy. He trailed his fingers over her cheeks and lips, "He shows great promise, I say again not to fear for him Gilraen. Already he shows himself to be of the Dúnedain, he does you proud."

She pulled away from him, and he reluctantly let her go. He could see her internal struggle, he waited for her to straighten, and she turned back to him, her demeanour prideful. "So it begins? No matter how long I've waited for this moment, knowing it would come, I still can not bring myself to let him go."

Glorfindel stepped forward, his hand cupping her face, his thumbs sliding over her cheeks, "It is not the time for that, he needs you now. He will for long years yet." He pressed a kiss onto her forehead. She closed her eyes and with a sigh leaned into his touch.

He caressed her hair, and when she opened her eyes, the strength that he'd come to know was firmly in place. "Tell me what happened today Glorfindel. Part of me wants to ignore the incident because if I do I can pretend he is my baby for awhile longer. But I need to know, if I am to guide him as you think I must."

"As you wish," He led her to the couch pulling her down to sit beside him and began to talk of the adventures her son had found that day. He smiled at the hint of fierce pride that glowed in her face when he told of how he'd found young Estel taking on the two Orcs hopelessly outnumbered, under trained and with a sword that overbalanced him. She laughed as he described their games of the afternoon.

"Is this how you will proceed?"

The Elf Lord nodded, "Aye, till he has built up the strength to lift the weapons required of him I will build up his senses, and his awareness of the world around him."

She nodded, "That is what I expected." He laughed low in his throat when she gave a mighty yawn. The day had taken its toll on her as well as he. The worry and panic of having ones child missing would have drained her energy. He'd been running his hands through her hair in a bid to sooth the still restless emotions. She blushed but he laughed again.

"Sleep Lady, I am assured that it is not my presence affecting you so. Rest, the fight begins anew tomorrow."

He put a hint of power behind his words and she succumbed. Her eyes slid shut between one breath and the next. Glorfindel covered her with a blanket that sat at the foot of the couch, and taking her into his arms he began his nightlong vigil.


End file.
